Fantasies of a Nonbender
by AvatarRocky
Summary: This is just a one-shot from Bumi's perspective about his time with Aang. Please read. This idea was sparked and supported by KaylaBelle


**Again... Thanks to KaylaBelle. She sparked and supported the idea.**

**_Fantasies of a Non-Bender_**

"Uncle Bumi?" My niece called. I stretched my arms and answered her with a muffled "Mm-hm."

"What was Grandpa like?" Her question woke me up.

"What would you like to know, Jinora?" I asked her.

"What kind of things did you do with him?"

"Aye," I replied. "Have a seat. This story might take a while." "It was a rainy Monday…"

**LINE BREAK**

"Goodbye Daddy." I heard from outside. My father was going off to work again.

"Goodbye, Bumi." He said to me outside.

"Daddy, I have a question for you."

He knelt down to eye level. "Yes."

"Can I come with you to work today?"

Daddy considered it for a moment. Then finally, he answered. "I don't see why not. You are eleven years old." I was super excited. Daddy usually didn't take anyone to work with him. Then my excitement died when I heard my mother's voice.

"What did you just say?" She came out of the house with a wooden spoon in her hand and sweat on her face.

"I'm taking Bumi to work today." Daddy answered.

"Not while he is looking like that!" Mother exclaimed. "He looks like a ragamuffin."

"Doesn't he always look like a ragamuffin?" Kya asked, just coming outside. I shot her my best death glare. Mother brought me inside to shower and find a change of clothes. Then, she scolded Daddy on how he couldn't take his glider because it was raining, so we walked with an umbrella. On our way to City Hall, we were sidetracked by a report of a robbery.

"Stand back, Bumi, and watch your old man in action." Daddy said with a smile.

"Pops, I wanna help you." I drew my sword.

Daddy thought about it for a moment. He did that a lot. "Don't tell your mother."

**LINE BREAK**

I was so excited. I got to fight alongside the Avatar. Sure, he was still my over-protective, peaceful, optimistic father, but he was the Avatar. Not many non-benders fought on the same side as the Avatar. I couldn't wait to rub it in Kya and Tenzin's faces. I had to mask my excitement so I could keep a straight face in front of my father. We ran down the street to the scene of the crime.

By the time we got there, the rain had hardened and the streets were flooded. I didn't mind though, I lived through a hurricane every time I came home.

"Dad," I exclaimed. "I see some kind of shadow."

He stroked his beard and squinted through the fog. "It seems you are correct, son." He started to dart toward it. Of course, I had no problem keeping up with him, since I was just as fast and just as powerful.

We arrived on the scene and saw none other than Yakone the Bloodbender. He was torturing a cabbage man when he saw me. His face instantly went blank in fear of my mighty sword. He saw Daddy too, but he mostly focused on me. He tried to run, but had nowhere to go. He resorted to waterbending. He blew Daddy back, but I stood strong. I charged him, but I slipped and strangely flew backwards. I was wet, but I assumed it was from the rain. While I was down, nearly unconscious, but still powerful, I heard bones cracking and Pops screaming. He was floating in the air. I assumed this was bloodbending. I snuck up on him and yelled.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

He must have been using his bloodbending to sense me, because he threw me so far that I missed the rest of the battle. He must have really been fazed by my powerful attacks, because Dad beat him. It was a miracle. I knew he couldn't have done it without my mad skills, so I decided to take some of the credit.

"I DEFEATED YAKONE SINGLEHANDEDLY!" I yelled as soon as we got in the house. My mom gave my dad a look I didn't quite understand. Since Daddy did not deny it, my siblings were speechless. The next day was even better. We were on our way to school.

"Hello sir, I defeated Yakone."

"Have you seen Yakone?" No?" "That's because I annihilated him."

"Ma'am, would you like me to carry your bags?" "Well, I can't." "I defeated Yakone."

All the kids at school wanted my autograph. Kya was simmering with anger, but I think she was just jealous. The entire student body carried me to the playground chanting "Bumi, Bumi, Bumi!"

**Line Break**

"Then, there was this other time…"

"Uncle Bumi, I don't want to hear anymore of your fake stories."

"Fake!" Bumi looked shocked.

"I'm going to talk to Daddy. He'll give me a real explanation."

"Suit yourself."

As soon as she left, I glanced up at the sky. "Daddy, why couldn't we ever have something like that? Our bond was special, but we never could fight alongside each other. Where will I ever find a bond like ours?

_His answer came in the shrill voice of a baby's cries… Rohan's cries. Bumi knew just where he could rebuild a special bond._

**_Review_ please. This is one of my first one-shots!**


End file.
